<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My, My, My~ by ProteinBlob</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720683">My, My, My~</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProteinBlob/pseuds/ProteinBlob'>ProteinBlob</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ATWT Cum, Ahegao, All The Way Through Cum, Cock Shock, F/F, FutaBu! AU, FutaClub AU, Futanari, Futanari Gems, High School AU, Human AU, Large Balls, Ridiculously Sexy stuff, Sudden Giant Cock!, The futa girls have only dick and balls no pussies, rimjob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:14:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProteinBlob/pseuds/ProteinBlob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Garnet transfers to a new high school, however, because of her 'unique' body, she has found herself distracted for most of her classes. She is then sent to a special "club" after school to try and help herself.</p><p>This is a reboot of an old fic series I did on Tumblr, hope you enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My, My, My~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Garnet fidgeted in her seat all day, unable to focus on any of the lessons that her teachers had given her. Her face was always flushed and her heart racing. She would be frequent in going to the bathroom, and she knew exactly why. She said it was because she had a condition, and she wasn't wrong.</p><p>Garnet was a dickgirl. She was born with a penis, unlike most girls her age. This caused her to have a very high libido as she grew up, meaning she would typically find herself in the bathroom to 'relieve' herself. It was a pain for her, she almost hated it. But she loved the pleasure even more.</p><p>Her teachers grew concerned, bringing it up to the faculty multiple times at how frequent Garnet seemed to be leaving class. She wasn't a bad girl, or even delinquent, they were just concerned for her.</p><p>This lead to her parents getting involved as well. They promptly explained about Garnet's condition to the principle, who didn't seem that surprised by it strangely enough.</p><p>The next thing she knew, Garnet was instructed to head to one of the lower level classrooms after school. The principal told her it would help with her condition.</p><p>"Probably just some other abstinence program." Garnet muttered, backpack over her shoulders. She was wearing a t shirt and jeans, one of the few types of clothes that could hide what she was packing. It made a faint outline, but only if you looked closely. She had it strapped to her leg with a fabric band and it usually chaffed. The price of being well-endowed.</p><p>Soon enough, Garnet stood in front of the door, checking the room number. She could already hear people in there, probably talking about how sex is a sin, and that abstinence is the best path for her. Better to get it over with.</p><p>Garnet pushed the door open, now getting a good look at what was going on. </p><p>Her mouth was agape as she found herself staring at what was going on.</p><p>"That's right, Lapis! Take it like the slut you are!" Voiced a white-haired, muscular girl as she was hunched above a smaller, tanned girl that had a bemused look on her face, and blue hair on her head. They were both laying on a couch, with the smaller girl under the larger one.</p><p>"Come on, I've had toys bigger than this!" She griped.</p><p>Garnet watched as the large girl thrust into the smaller one, clearly seeing her thick, hard member thrust in and out of the other one's pussy. </p><p>Garnet could also spot another girl sitting in a chair in front of them, stroking her thick member to the sight of the two going at it. </p><p>"Yeah, sis! Show her what ya got!" She called out with a grin, her other hand running through her own white mane of hair. She seemed to have a rather impressive set of testicles on her, which Garnet imagined compensated for her length.</p><p>"Come on, Ruby, I'll be gentle, I promise." </p><p>Garnet turned over to see two short, dark-skinned girls at a couch, one of them a Latina blonde and sporting a very impressive length, the tip almost reaching up to her tits. In front of her was the other dick girl, a black girl with an average-sized cock, about 5 inches, though unfortunately it was tiny by futa standards. She was bent over the table in front of them, her backside presented to the blonde as her face was red with embarrassment. </p><p>"C-Could you at least lube me?" </p><p>"Gladly~" The blonde licked her lips before shoving her face between the other's cheeks, no doubt giving her a hell of a rim job, judging by the other's response, and by her dripping member on the table.</p><p>Garnet covered her mouth, her own erection now instantly getting hard in her pants, throbbing and dripping pre cum on her leg. The sounds of moaning and grunting filled the room as she was overwhelmed and aroused by the display.</p><p>"You must be Garnet!" </p><p>The young girl turned over to see a rather lithe, pale girl walking towards her, completely naked and showing off her skinny, sweaty form. She had peach-colored hair, and a rather welcoming look on her face. </p><p>Garnet glanced down, seeing that she also had a dick - a rather impressive size, which looked to be almost 10 inches, and was currently dripping pre cum on the floor, almost a trail of it from where she just was. When she followed the trail back, she saw another large, muscular girl with rainbow dreadlocks laying on a beanbag, wearing a strap on that looked to at least be a foot long. Her eyes then went back to the skinnier girl in front of her.</p><p>"I'm Pearl, the president, and welcome to the Beach City Dickgirl Club!" She said happily, gesturing around the room to the other girls committing sexual activities. None of them seemed fazed by Garnet's presence.</p><p>"Wh...What is-" </p><p>Pearl leaned past her to quickly shut the door. </p><p>"Sorry, we don't want anyone here to accidentally peek in." She said before locking the door. "Honestly, it's a miracle that you were the one to open this, it would appear SOMEONE forgot to lock." She turned her head suddenly back to the short, chubby girl watching the first couple going at it.</p><p>"Jeez, calm down, P. She's here, isn't she?" She looked back at Pearl, still stroking herself off.</p><p>"Well, what if it had been a student that was lost and they wandered in here by mistake?" Pearl asked in a nagging tone.</p><p>The shorter girl rolled her eyes, "If you're still upset about that time with Kiki, don't worry. We all know she loved what she saw~" She gave a lecherous chuckle up at Pearl, who turned back to Garnet in a huff, her face clearly red.</p><p>"Regardless, principal Diamante told us about you and that you would be here, so here I am to introduce you to the club." Pearl reached over to put a hand on Garnet's shoulder, causing her to jump slightly in surprise.</p><p>"Over there is Jasper and Lapis." She pointed to the couple on the couch, then at each girl respectively. </p><p>"This is Amethyst." She gestured to the smaller girl who gave a wave without looking away from the action on the couch.</p><p>"There's Sapphire and Ruby." She pointed to the second couple, the blonde now penetrating the other's ass with her dick.</p><p>"That's Bismuth over there." She pointed to the strap on-wearing muscular girl, who was now relaxing and drinking from a thermos.</p><p>"And finally, there's Peridot." She pointed to a new girl that Garnet hadn't noticed before.</p><p>She was sitting at a table, looking away from everyone else. She was blonde, with a huge triangle of hair, and appeared to look part Chinese. What surprised Garnet about her was that she was fully clothed, and was wearing headphones, no doubt preventing her from hearing what was happening in the rest of the room.</p><p>"We have some other members, but they won't be here today. And that's pretty much all of us." Pearl turned back to Garnet with an encouraging smile.</p><p>The smell, sight, and sounds were getting Garnet riled up, her cock flexing and dripping in her jeans as her hands were bunched together in anxiousness.</p><p>Pearl noticed how tense the other was, looking at her worriedly.</p><p>"You know, you can get naked with everyone else if you'd like. We don't want you to feel uncomfortable."</p><p>Garnet was already stripping herself, yanking her pants and underwear down, her hard, black cock popping out and breaking from the band that kept it attached to her leg, a curly bush of pubes on her base as it throbbed and dripped on the floor. She then yanked her shirt off as well, removing her bra so her large, heavy breasts were now on display for the whole room to see.</p><p>Pearl found herself staring, her face flushed and her eyes wide at the sight of the other's cock.</p><p>Garnet sported a rather impressive 12 inches at full mast, and here she was rocking it out. A smile grew on her face as she turned to Pearl.</p><p>"Like what you see?~" She asked, watching Pearl's smaller dick twitch and drip pre.</p><p>"WOAH-HO-HO! Now that's what I call a BBC!" Amethyst cried out, her attention now entirely focused on Garnet.</p><p>Slowly everyone else started to turn their attention towards Garnet, who was rocking her stiffy out proudly now.</p><p>Lapis slid out from under Jasper, standing beside Pearl as she looked at Garnet's cock. Her partner joined in looking as well, groaning softly as Lapis left her suddenly.</p><p>Ruby and Sapphire joined in the crowd, as well as Bismuth, the only one who didn't seem interested was Peridot, who was still working at the desk.</p><p>The rest of them crowded around Garnet, the ones with dicks now pointed and closing in on Garnet's member.</p><p>"Daaamn, you're a big girl, aren't you?~" Lapis said, taking the liberty to reach over and grab Garnet's cock, making the young woman shudder in surprise.</p><p>"Pfft, not as big as me." Jasper gloated, flaunting her thick dick with a smirk, making Lapis roll her eyes.</p><p>"Nice to finally have some good, black dick here~" Amethyst remarked, her hand also caressing Garnet's cock.</p><p>"Hey! I'm here!" Ruby cried out in apprehension, her member bobbing as she did.</p><p>"Yeah, but you're FAR from BBC, pencil-dick." Amethyst remarked, giving Ruby's cock a flick with her finger, making her fume with a growl.</p><p>"I'm perfectly average, thank you!" She said, now feeling Sapphire's hands on her shoulders.</p><p>"It's alright, love, there's no shame in being a little small." She tried to assure her, her own dick rubbing against Ruby's back.</p><p>"I can tell Pearl's gonna have a lot of fun with you~" Bismuth remarked, now behind Garnet, groping her backside, the strap-on rubbing against Garnet's back as she did.</p><p><em>"Pearl's been dying to ride some real, black dick~"</em> She whispered in Garnet's ear, making her bite her lip in surprise, all the while her cock was throbbing and dripping, thanks to Lapis and Amethyst's eager strokes.</p><p>Pearl was practically drooling, wanting nothing more than to have Garnet screw her senseless.</p><p>However, her responsibilities as president overridden her libido.</p><p>"Hold up a second!" She said aloud, clearing her throat, making Amethyst and Lapis groan softly.</p><p>"What is it? It was just getting good." Lapis asked with a whine.</p><p>"We can't get too far with this. We need to make sure Garnet is comfortable with it-"</p><p>"I'm comfortable! I'm SOOOO comfortable with this!" Garnet said rather quickly, her body shuddering slightly in pent-up excitement.</p><p>"See, P? She's fine with it, so what's the hold up?" Asked Amethyst.</p><p>"The 'hold-up' is that she still needs to pass the <em>'initiation'~"</em> Suddenly, Pearl had a mischievous, knowing smile on her face, causing some of the others to gasp in surprise.</p><p>"Ohhhhh, P, you bad girl~" Amethyst stood up, giggling to herself.</p><p>"I thought you said before that wasn't necessary." Sapphire asked, still hugging Ruby tight as she frotted against her back, making the other whimper softly.</p><p>"Well...I changed my mind~ I am president after all." </p><p>Garnet now felt her heart racing, what was this 'initiation'?</p><p>"You just wanna watch her take it, don't you?" Asked Jasper, arms crossed and her dick hard as she leaned against the wall.</p><p>"Perhaps. But can you blame me?~" Pearl grinned, scanning Garnet's naked, chiseled form once more.</p><p>"Wh-What is it you're talking about?" Garnet asked anxiously, hands resting on her hips.</p><p>"I'll go get her real quick~" Amethyst said, now starting to make her way over to Peridot, the seemingly disinterested girl.</p><p>"It's simple, really, you just have to take Peridot over there and make her cum. Then you're part of the club!" Pearl said rather bluntly, making Garnet arch an eyebrow.</p><p>"I feel like there's a catch to this." She said, looking over to see Amethyst talking to Peridot, the blonde now had her headphones removed to talk to her, but still not facing her.</p><p>"Oh there is, but that's a surprise~" Bismuth said, giving Garnet a pat on the back as she walked away, heading beside Pearl, a muscular arm wrapped around her shoulder a she looked at Garnet.</p><p>"Alright, I got her!" Amethyst announced, holding Peridot's hand. The other was looking at the ground, biting her lip, and still dressed. She brought her in front of Garnet, letting go of her hand before walking away.</p><p>"First, you gotta get her naked, dude~." Amethyst instructed, stepping back where the others were to give the two their space.</p><p>Garnet gave a pensive hum, looking down at the shorter girl, getting on her knees in front of her, ready to get her naked. Didn't seem too hard, all she had on was a tank top and shorts.</p><p>"I can't believe this..." Peridot muttered under breath, her nasally voice making Garnet look up at her. She saw that her cheeks were flushed pink, and her eyes looking away. Was this normal?</p><p>"Uhh, is she okay? I don't wanna do this if she doesn't want to." Garnet asked, looking around at the other girls in the room.</p><p>"Don't worry about it, she's fine." Lapis assured her with a thumbs up. "She just takes some getting used to."</p><p>Garnet turned back to Peridot, her hands reaching up to her tank top first, yanking it up to reveal the girl's flat chest and olive nipples. She could hear her whimper as she stripped her, now starting to hear the others talking amongst each other.</p><p>Finally, her hands went to her shorts, giving a nervous gulp as she gripped the hem of them, along with what felt like panties. Garnet had no idea what was under her, but if it was worth all the commotion, it definitely had to be impressive. Steeling her nervous, Garnet gave one quick jerk, and off the blonde's bottoms went.</p><p>Surprisingly, what greeted Garnet's sight wasn't a massive cock slapping her in the face. In fact, it was quite pathetic, but she didn't vocalize it.</p><p>Peridot was packing hardly anything, only 4 inches of hardness, smaller than Ruby, and her balls were the size of grapes.</p><p>Clearly her confusion was on her face, as everyone was laughing and giggling at her, Pearl covering her mouth to stifle herself especially.</p><p>So it was just a prank, huh?</p><p>Garnet found herself smiling and chuckling as well, looking around at the others, "Alright, alright, very funny. You guys had me worried for a second." She said between giggles, her hands still on Peridot's hips.</p><p>"Oh, you won't be laughing for long." Jasper spoke up, getting Garnet's attention.</p><p>
  <em>"She's a grower, not a shower."</em>
</p><p>Garnet hummed curiously, but was roused from her confused state by a sudden moan from beside her.</p><p>"Haaaaaah!!~" Peridot shot her head back, hands bunched together as her eyes rolled back in ecstasy.</p><p>Garnet looked up at her, then down at her cock, which was twitching rather quickly.</p><p>"Oh my god." Garnet's eyes widened as with each twitch of the girl's member, it grew bigger and bigger, inch by inch it got longer and thicker. Even her balls were starting to swell up.</p><p>"Fuuuuck, it never gets old~" Amethyst remarked, stroking herself off as she saw the look on Garnet's face.</p><p>Peridot groaned and grunted, moaning as well as her cock kept growing and swelling up in front of her. Her mind was starting to get fuzzy, thanks to the sudden blood rushing to her huge member. At this point, the tip was right under her breast, and with each throb grew closer and closer to her chin.</p><p>It felt like forever, but eventually it stopped, the tip of her member now settled right under Peridot's nose. The girth of it was almost 1 inch, and her nuts were as big as oranges.</p><p>Garnet laid on the floor, mouth agape at the huge cock in front of her. She was frightened and worried, but also aroused as all hell at the huge cock in front of her.</p><p>"Behold: 20 inches of pure joy!" Pearl gestured at the impressive cock with Peridot attached to it.</p><p>The owner of the cock was now sitting back in a seat, gasping softly for breath as she was getting over the thrill of growing to full mast.</p><p>"Holy shit." Garnet said, still staring at it, now starting to get back on her knees, her cock throbbing and aching as she stared at it.</p><p>"Yyyyup! Peri here's got the biggest dick I've seen! Could probably beat a horse." Amethyst remarked, now on the other side of Peridot. "Unfortunately, all that blood flowing into it leaves her light-headed. But don't worry, she'll be fine. She's done this before a bunch."</p><p>"I...I don't even know where to start..." Garnet stood up, her cock lightly prodding the shaft.</p><p>"On your knees~ Just start putting the tip in and she'll do the rest~" Jasper started stroking herself as she said that.</p><p>Garnet gave a pensive hum, eyeing up the cock in front of her. She reached towards it with both hands, feeling how warm and thick it was. She could feel it throbbing slightly as it was dripping pre cum on her chest.</p><p>"Alright...here we go..." Garnet sighed softly, turning around so her ass was facing Peridot. With one hand, she reached back to spread herself, and with the other held onto Peridot's member. She did her best to line up the large, thick tip with her asshole. It had been a while since she had taken anything up her ass, so this was bound to either be the best thing, or the worst thing ever.</p><p>As she did that, everyone else was getting themselves off at the sight, stroking themselves or each other, getting their fluids on the floor. She could see Bismuth jerking Pearl off, Pearl rubbing Bismuth off as she did. Amethyst and Lapis were touching themselves, with Amethyst also rubbing the tip of her cock with her finger. Ruby and Sapphire were frotting, with Jasper getting jerked off by Ruby as they did. </p><p>There was an obvious sense of debauchery in the room, and Garnet relished in it.</p><p>"Mmgh, ah!~" Garnet cried out, now starting to feel part of Peridot push inside her ass.</p><p>Almost instantly, it felt like her stomach was being punched from the inside. Her eyes bulged out as Garnet fell over on her stomach, looking back to see Peridot back in the world of the living, a wide grin on her face and a hungry look in her eyes.</p><p>"FUCK! FUCK PUSSY! FUCK ASS! FUCK! FUCK!!" Peridot growled as she was not thrusting inside Garnet with little abandon, half of herself sliding into her, more and more going with each thrust.</p><p>"Heheh, always loved how stupid she gets when she's horny." Lapis spoke, jerking herself off as she watched Garnet's ass get destroyed.</p><p>Garnet felt the breath getting knocked out of her, feeling more and more of Peridot thrusting inside her.</p><p>"AHHHH!! FUCKING HELL!!" Garnet swore, slamming her fist on the ground as she knew that this would be her life for the next few minutes, or however long it took for Peridot to cum. Each slam of the other's hips made Garnet swear over and over, her stomach bulging and her cock throbbing and dripping as she did.</p><p>"FILL!! MUST FILL HOLE!! FILL WITH COCK!!" Peridot added, reaching over to grab Garnet's hips, a dazed look on her face.</p><p>"Hoooly shit, that's good~" Pearl moaned softly, feeling Bismuth stroke her as she watched Garnet get fucked by Peridot's monster cock.</p><p>"She's definitely taking it better than I did." Bismuth said with a grin. "I remember I had to be taken to the hospital after her. Hopefully she survives this~" </p><p>"Regardless, this is so hot~" Pearl remarked, leaning over to press her lips to Bismuth's, who happily kissed her back as she fingered her.</p><p>Meanwhile, Garnet felt more and more of Peridot inside her, it almost feeling like she was up to her chest as she felt her fat, heavy balls slam into her ass, and to the back of her own balls, causing Garnet to cry out in both pleasure and pain. God, she could only imagine what would happen if she came inside her. </p><p>Regardless, Garnet held on, taking it on the chin as she let Peridot fuck her.</p><p>"FAT ASS!! FAT, TIGHT ASS!! TIGHT TIGHT! WARM! HOT! GOOD!"</p><p>"Oh, shit, she's a monster!" Jasper cried out, watching as Peridot's member bulged inside Garnet, almost up to the top of her stomach, it was a bit concerning honestly. But if Garnet couldn't handle that, then she didn't deserve to be a part of this club.</p><p>"Shit, maybe we should do something?" Ruby asked, still stroking Jasper.</p><p>"No! She's gotta take care of this herself." Sapphire spoke, as if reading Jasper's mind.</p><p>Ruby pursed her lips, "You just wanna watch her get destroyed, don't you?"</p><p>"Admittedly, yes." Sapphire grinned before pecking Ruby's cheek.</p><p>"HAAAAAH!! CUM! CUMMING! GONNA CUM!!" Peridot howled, the sound of flesh smacking getting louder and faster as she went as fast as she could. Garnet kept screaming and groaning in pleasure as she was eager for all of this to end. Her own cock was twitching and dripping, no doubt about ready to finish as well.</p><p>"Here's she <em>cums~</em>" Amethyst said excitedly, stroking herself faster, her finger rubbing against her dick hole faster as she did.</p><p>Tears ran down Garnet's face as she just wished for this to finally be over.</p><p>"CUMMING! CUMMING! AAAAAHHHHHH!!" Just like that, Peridot was now pumping her immense load inside Garnet, who cried out as her stomach was instantly filled and bulging with the smaller girl's seed filling her. It was so hot and thick, Garnet instantly came from the sensation alone, her cock throbbing and shooting her own load on the floor, making an impressive puddle of cum herself.</p><p>"AHHH-MMGH!" Suddenly Garnet closed her mouth, her cheeks bulging and her eyes widen as she felt something in the back of her throat. Unable to contain it any longer, she opened her mouth, revealing that it was more jizz, and it was pouring out of her like a waterfall.</p><p>"HOLY SHIT!" Pearl's cried out, watching Garnet practically barf up cum, all the while Peridot's balls were shrinking with as she shot more and more into Garnet, or more accurately, <em>through</em> Garnet. </p><p>"Daaamn, she's insane~" Lapis spoke up, stroking herself faster, getting closer to cumming as well, stepping closer and closer to Garnet, soon enough, the others were doing the same, their dripping cocks now hanging above the black girl.</p><p>Garnet's mind was mush, her mouth hanging open as cum dripped from it, making a huge pool of it underneath her. She could feel Peridot's dick shrinking inside her, fortunately, causing her only form of support to leave, making her fall to the floor. The last of the load dripping from her mouth as it hung agape.</p><p>Once Peridot was small enough to slide out, the blonde fell back on the floor as well, the sudden departure from Garnet's ass causing the other to leak cum out of her anus as well.</p><p>Peridot was gasping for air softly, her cock and balls shrinking more and more back to their initial, tiny size. She was completely out by the time she had finished.</p><p>"You're not done, yet, newbie, you still gotta get glazed by us too~" Jasper smirked, stroking herself now, pointed right at Garnet's tits.</p><p>"Y-Yeah! I'm so close~" Pearl nodded, feeling Bismuth stroke herself faster.</p><p>"Ahhh! R-Ruby!~" Sapphire moaned out, stroking Ruby's cock as she stroked her own.</p><p>All seven of them were aimed at Garnet, who had a blank, pleasured look on her face as she laid down in the huge cum puddle.</p><p>With a chorus of moans, they all climaxed, five streams of cum splattering all over Garnet's face, body, legs, cock, all over her. Lapis and Bismuth squirted all over her as well, just to show her that they could.</p><p>Each of them shot an impressive load, but it was nothing compared to what Peridot just gave her.</p><p>Garnet was coated in liquid warmth, gasping softly and hotly from what she had just experienced, her ass now a gaping hole dripping with seed.</p><p>The rest of the girls were panting hotly, sticky and sweaty in the room as some leaned against each other, their cocks now flaccid as they looked over Garnet.</p><p>"Uh, guys....is she okay?" Amethyst spoke up between pants, eyes parted slightly as she leaned over at the unmoving girl on the floor.</p><p>Pearl stumbled closer, looking around at Garnet, still gasping and dripping as well.</p><p>"Oh no. Garnet, are you okay? Say something!" She asked worriedly, a look of concern on her face.</p><p>After a few seconds there was no response, leaving the entire room silent as they looked over at her.</p><p>"Shit, did Peridot fuck her up that bad?" Jasper asked, leaning over some more to look at her.</p><p>"Wait, I think she's moving!" Ruby spoke up, pointing to her.</p><p>They all waited with baited breath, watching as Garnet's arms moved slowly and twitchily up, her hands hovering in front of her face. Slowly the index and middle fingers on both her hands extended, her agape mouth contorting to a pleasured smile, all the while her eyes rolled back. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth too as she did.</p><p>"Besh...club...evah..." </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>